Dark Shadows: 190
My name is Victoria Winters. Fear is no stranger to the residents of Collinwood... fear of the unknown, the unseen. But tonight, fear has turned to panic, for tonight before midnight a terrifying prophecy may come true, and a small boy may die. "Episode 190" of Dark Shadows first aired on ABC on March 17th, 1967. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Ron Sproat. In this episode, David Collins has gone missing and the residents at Collinwood fear that his evil mother, Laura, has abducted him. David goes to the Collins fishing shack to wait for his mother. Meanwhile, Victoria Winters has a visitation from a friendly spirit who guides her in her quest to find David. Synopsis Mrs. Sarah Johnson searches all throughout Collinwood for David. He is not in his room or in any other part of the house. Returning to the telephone, she tries to tell Victoria Winters that David is gone, but Vicki, Joe Haskell and Burke Devlin have already left the Blue Whale and are on their way back towards Collinwood. When they arrive, they greet the frantic Mrs. Johnson in the foyer. She explains what happened and Burke begins to suspect that Laura Collins may be behind it all. Instinctively, they decide to check on the cottage where Laura had been staying. Joe and Burke leave and Vicki stays behind with Mrs. Johnson. When Joe and Burke arrive at the cottage they find no evidence of Laura or David. Burke notices that the fireplace is lit, indicating that someone used the cottage very recently. They decide to split up. Joe goes to check on the greenhouse while Burke circles back up to the Old House. Failing to find David in either place, they meet back up. Burke recalls the séance wherein it was said that David was fated to die in a house by the sea. He decides to check out the old fishing shack. Meanwhile, David arrives at the fishing shack and waits for his mother. While waiting, he hears Burke and Joe outside calling out his name. He searches around until he finds an empty crate and hides inside it. Burke and Joe come in and do a quick inspection of the shack. Determining that David is not here, they leave and check out the beach. Once they leave, David comes out of his hiding spot. Back at Collinwood, Vicki tries to find out if Laura Collins ever go off the bus at Hartland at all. She leaves a message with the bus station, but when they call her back, the driver indicates that Mrs. Collins never physically exited the bus. She simply disappeared into thin air. At the fishing shack, Laura Collins appears before David. She is holding a lit lantern in her hands. David is nervous and tells her that Joe and Burke almost found him. He wants to leave, but Laura stalls for time by telling David about all of the "wonderful times" they are going to have together. She hands him the lantern and tells him to stare into the flame. She repeats the words and David begins to fall into a trance. At Collinwood, Mrs. Johnson leaves Vicki in the drawing room to go make coffee. When she leaves, Vicki perceives the scent of jasmine and knows that the spirit of Josette Collins is in the room. She seemingly hears the voice of Josette warning her of the imminent danger that will soon befall David Collins. She learns that David is in "a house by the sea". She realizes that Josette is talking about the fishing shack. At the fishing shack, David falls deeper into his trance and the lantern becomes too heavy. It slips from his hands and falls to the floor. The flame from the lantern ignites the dry floorboards and the room quickly fills with smoke and flames. Laura beckons David to join her in the flames. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of volume 6 of the Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD collection. * Opening monologue spoken by Alexandra Moltke. * This episode was recorded on March 6th, 1967. * Closing still: Grandfather clock in the Collinwood foyer. * Film director Frank Wisbar passed away on the same day that this episode first aired. Wisbar directed the 1946 film Devil Bat's Daughter, which involved a woman who believed that she was being possessed by the spirit of her "vampire" father - a theme very similar to those often featured in Dark Shadows storylines. Bloopers * Burke Devlin mis-speaks his lines when he's talking to Joe in Laura's cottage. He corrects himself midway through his sentence. Quotes See also External Links * * Episode 190 at TV.com * Episode 190 at CollinWiki ---- Category:1967 television episodes